


Legolas and Lalorniel

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the story of Legolas and his Lalorniel and how they went from best friends to discovering they were meant to be bond-mates.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	Legolas and Lalorniel

Legolas had known Lalorniel his entire life. She was the only child of his father's best friends, Galion and Merilwen, and she was some six months older than he. A fact she would often rub in his face, like that even mattered! He would retort that six months did not make her more wise. It only made her more annoying! And right now he was very much annoyed with her! _This was all her fault,_ he thought sullenly, as he mucked out his father’s stables.

 

Why had he ever listened to her? He thought sourly. How had he let himself be talked into playing a prank on their adars? _Dumbest. Idea. Ever!_

 

It had all started when Lalorniel, or Lorni, as he called her, had decided it would be a grand idea to douse their adars with a bucket of water rigged over his adar's study door. That would have been bad enough, but then she’d added something a little extra!

 

She’d also rigged a bag of flour with the bottom threads loosened. When they’d opened the door it triggered the bucket to tip and pour the contents on the two unsuspecting ellyn and that in turn had ripped the bottom out of the bag dumping its contents upon their heads. The results had been a doughy, gooey mess!

 

They’d of course known exactly who had been responsible for the prank and his adar had actually sent a guard to fetch he and Lorni to his study. They’d both been hard pressed not to giggle at their soaked and flour caked adars. Not so amusing was being escorted by the guard to the stables for their punishment. Mucking out the stables!

 

Legolas finished up in the stables and went back to his chambers to bathe and clean off his own muck, much to his disgust, and sighed. _Why did he always listen to her?_

 

He made his way to his adar's study and found Lorni already on her hands and knees, cleaning up the caked on gluck that had worked its way into the carpet. He grabbed his own scrub brush and got on his knees to scrub the filth out of the carpet. Neither one of them spoke, although Lorni would throw him a gleeful smirk ever so often.

 

Legolas didn’t really find it so amusing anymore. He may have the image of his adar covered in flour to amuse himself from time to time, but the punishment would stay with him far longer. Altogether it hadn’t really been worth it. Lorni had no concept of when to do mischief and when to leave well enough alone.

 

 _Of course_ there were times mischief and adventure were worth the punishment! If there was a new cave to explore or a new tree to meet and greet. A new creek or brook to traverse. Even being told not to go there or do that was worth the chores and punishment if it meant being able to experience the _sheer adventure of it all!_

 

He and Lorni had just finished up and Lorni gathered up the bucket and brushes to leave. He was just about to join her when his adar called for him to join him.

 

Legolas sighed and made his way into his father’s inner study door and stood before his desk trying not to fidget with his tunic.

 

“I see you’re finished with the stables, my son.” Thranduil smirked.

 

“Yes, adar.” Legolas said in a subdued voice.

 

“And I see you’ve cleaned up your mess, as well.” Thranduil said.

 

“Yes, adar.” Legolas replied.

 

“So tell me, my son. When did you decide it was a good idea to play a prank on your old adar?” Thranduil asked mildly curious.

 

“I don’t know!” Legolas said rather helplessly.

 

“You don’t know?” Thranduil asked in disbelief.

 

“I’m sorry, adar!” Legolas exclaimed, now shamefaced as it really did seem the height of stupidity to have dumped water and flour upon his adar. His _king!_ That somehow just now struck Legolas as _very_ short-sighted and disloyal as he looked at his adar miserably.

 

“Ai! Legolas! Sometimes you worry me. It worries me what goes through that head of yours!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

This put Legolas’s back up a bit, and he replied plaintively, “Haven’t you ever played a prank on someone, adar?” he asked.

 

“Yes! Loads!” Thranduil said, “But on my friends. Or on people I thought had it coming. But never, _ever,_ on my adar! Or my king!” Thranduil said meaningfully, causing his son to blush to his ear-tips.

 

Then he sighed, “My son,” he began, “You are thirty five years old. You are fifteen years from your coming of age. You are no longer an elfling and your actions will begin to have real consequences for you. You are not the son of a stable hand or a forester. You are a prince of the realm and with that title comes certain responsibilities and duty. You are about to begin your advanced weapons training and it won’t be too long before you take your place patrolling our villages and borders. I am planning to put the safety of our realm into your hands. Captain Tholdir will answer to you one day. How can you expect to have his respect when you behave so?” Thranduil asked earnestly.

 

Legolas didn’t know exactly how to respond to this. On the one hand his adar was right. What had he been thinking to pull a prank on his own adar? His king! But the rest? The enormity of it all! He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He’d never really felt like a prince. He was just Legolas! He decided to just deal with the current situation and try and make amends to his adar. He’d leave apologizing to the king part of his adar for later.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, adar! You are right and I should never have played such a stupid prank on you and Galion. I _promise_ you it will never happen again!” Legolas vehemently said. And he meant it. He may get in trouble for future mischief in his life, but he’d never get into trouble for something like this ever again!

 

“Very well, my son. You may leave now. We’ll talk about the other things at a later date.” Thranduil relented and allowed his son to escape, which he did, gratefully.

 

Thranduil sighed in exasperation. Legolas was still young and he’d learn. And Thranduil knew one day he’d settle down. There was no need to crush his high spirits with the weight of duty yet, though he’d have to be eased into it, nonetheless. It wasn’t like when he, himself, had been young in Doriath where life had been so slow that the young had not had to make a determination on a life-path until well after reaching their majority at one hundred years of age.

 

Thranduil, himself, had never chosen a life path. His love had been for the forest and that life-path had been closed to him because he was the son of a prince of Menegroth. He’d been two hundred and forty when Menegroth had been destroyed by the Fëanorionnath and it was shortly before his three hundred and twenty first begetting that Beleriand had sank beneath the waves.

 

They had been on the doorstep of the forest when that had occured and his fate had been sealed when Oropher had been convinced to take the crown in Eryn Galen. That also meant his son’s fate had been sealed. Poor Legolas! Thranduil had pity for his son. Things were different here. And while the old rules of protocol had been relaxed here in their new home, some things remained the same.

 

Meanwhile, Legolas had caught up to Lorni, “So did you get any extra chores this time?” Legoas asked

 

“Yes! Extra study time AND extra chores!” Lorni said in disgust, “What about you? Did your adar threaten to lower you into a pit and leave you again?” she smirked.

 

“No! Worse! He spoke of duty and responsibility. You know, I sometimes forget he’s a king and thinks of king things. Unfortunately, that includes me a lot of the time. He spoke of putting me in charge of Tholdir one day! Can you even imagine that?” Legolas said in real apprehension.

 

“No! I can’t! That’s terrible. I’m sorry, Las! It was a dumb prank! I should never have thought of it!” Lorni said contritely, putting an arm around her friend and gave him a squeeze. “You know, it’s probably because of me that Captain Tholdir stopped letting Bordir play with us. We kept getting him in trouble. Not something our good captain would be pleased about. He’s so very proper and all. If anything our adars are more fun than a lot of people here!” Lorni said with feeling.

 

Legolas sighed, “No! I can’t let you take all the blame. I could have said no. I thought it would be funny, too! But as for Bordir, ada said his adar wanted him to concentrate more on his weapons training and that’s why he couldn’t be with us so much anymore. But not so much turned into never again. I’m sorry he’s not around anymore. He actually stopped us from doing some of our more hair-brained ideas!” Legolas said wryly.

 

He then gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, “I should go now, Lorni. I don’t want to get further on my adar's bad side. Once was quite enough for one day! I’ll see you tomorrow!” And he ran off down the corridor towards his own chambers.

 

“Ok. See you, Las!” she called after him. Lorni looked after him thoughtfully. Their easy companionship had been changing a bit lately without either of them noticing it and it confused her. She decided to dismiss it as unimportant and went on her way.

 

****************************

 

The next ten years flew by, even for the young. Today Lorni had thought it would a great idea to skip their studies and go out to their favorite swimming pond and enjoy a morning swim and enjoy the early Summer day. They had made a stop at the kitchens first and had been caught trying to pilfer some blueberry tarts and apple cider but had made a break for it anyway. They made it to the pool and were just getting ready to jump in when both of their adars had come into the clearing with severe expressions on their faces.

 

“What do you both think you are doing?” Thranduil had asked in his best stern adar voice.

 

“We thought we’d go swimming, adar.” Legolas had replied, already knowing the jig was up.

 

“And why couldn’t you have gone swimming after your studies?” Thranduil had asked, deciding to torture his only son for a moment or two.

 

“It was my idea, Sire.” Lorni said deciding to fess up.

 

“And why did you think you could just not show up for your lessons with Master Oronor? Do you think he enjoys wasting his time with ungrateful elflings who don’t appreciate that he is spending his time trying to teach you how to survive in the forest without breaking your silly necks?” Galion said, clearly annoyed with his only offspring.

 

“I’m sorry adar.” she said tearfully, looking up at her father with big blue tearfilled orbs, her bottom lip trembling.

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened at her display and exclaimed, “Eru! She’s good!” Then turning to his friend he said with a smirk, “I hope you’re not falling for that, Gal!”

 

“I still do sometimes, though not as much as when she was fifteen!” Galion said ruefully.

 

“What do you think? Stables?” Thranduil asked his friend, with a smirk.

 

And as both adolescents groaned, Galion said, “Definitely the stables!”

 

“Alright! You know the drill. Legolas, you get the royal stables. Lorni, you get the guard stables! Off you go!” Thranduil said, as he had said many, many times before.

 

Now, several hours later, Thranduil went down to check on his son’s progress and was dismayed that he’d been making a hash of it, instead of just buckling down and doing a proper job.

 

“Legolas! You will start this over and you will do it correctly. There is no reason to punish the horses because you are in a foul mood.” Thranduil said, in annoyance.

 

“Why do you always make me muck out the stables, adar?” Legolas sighed.

 

“Because it’s what my adar used to make me do.” Thranduil replied as though Legolas was asking why water was wet.

 

“And how did you enjoy it?” Legolas asked in exasperation.

 

“I hated it. But I also became very good at it. And I made friends with all the horses. So it wasn’t all bad.” Thranduil said with humor.

 

Legolas was going to make a sharp retort, then tilted his head as what his adar said penetrated his angry fog. _His adar had gotten very good at it._ That meant his adar was in trouble a _lot_ when he was his age.

 

With narrowed eyes, Legolas was about to make a point that he was no better as an elfling than Legolas and so he shouldn’t scold him so much for things he’d done himself, when his adar suddenly laughed and said, “Oh I know what you’re thinking! That I did the same things as you and I shouldn’t punish you for things I did myself, hmmm?” his adar said, shaking a finger at him. “Let me tell you, that was only for the things I got _caught_ at! At least I was smart enough to get away with my mischief most of the time. You and Lorni get caught every single time!” Thranduil said with amusement. “Now finish this up - properly - and then get yourself cleaned up and meet me for evening meal.” Thranduil said and turned and walked away, chuckling.

 

Legolas sighed again and made up his mind to do as his adar asked and do a proper job of it. He soon found himself in his chambers and in the bathing pool scrubbing away the muck from his face, hair and body. His adar had been right…..again! Had he just done the job properly the first time he would have long since been done with it. As it was, he would have to hurry to make it to evening meal with his father.

 

Dressed and with his hair still a little damp, Legolas made his way into the private dining chambers where he shared meals with his father. Opening the door he found his father already seated at the table and got himself quickly into his seat.

 

“I’m sorry, adar. I shouldn’t have tried to skip my studies. I’ll make my apologies to Master Oronor tomorrow.” Legolas said contritely.

 

“That is well, Legolas. You also need to stop allowing yourself to be talked into Lorni’s schemes. It was all very well when you were fifteen or twenty, but you are forty five now. You are only five years from your coming of age. It is time for you to start thinking for yourself, my son.” Thranduil said gently, not really wishing to lecture his son.

 

“I know, adar. She just has a way of making things sound like a wonderful idea. I’ve never been able to say no to her.” Legolas sighed.

 

Thranduil smirked. It reminded him of Galion and Merilwen. Galion had also never been able to say no to the ellith who ended up being his bond-mate. He wondered if this was a sign that Legolas and Lorni were meant for each other. He thought it best not to ask.

 

“Tholdir tells me your skill with the bow is improving. Do you think you are ready to enter the tourney this year?” Thranduil asked, wishing to change the subject.

 

“Maybe. I don’t know yet. I still think I need a lot of practice.” Legolas said. He actually had no intention of entering this year. He didn’t think he was ready.

 

“Would you mind if I dropped by to see you practice tomorrow?” Thranduil asked, curious to see how well he’d progressed. Tholdir had made it clear he thought the prince had vastly improved.

 

“I don’t know, adar. It would probably make me nervous.” Legolas said, horrified by the thought of his adar seeing him make mistakes in practice.

 

“Legolas!” Thranduil chided, “Being able to shoot under pressure is a mark of a master. If you can’t shoot while in a safe place like our practice fields how are you to shoot when it really matters?” Thranduil asked, more determined than ever to visit the practice fields.

 

Legolas sighed knowing he was beat. “Very well, adar. You are right, of course. I will try to do my best.” he said.

 

“I know you will, my son.” Thranduil said.

 

*************************

 

Lorni went in search of her Gwador, Legolas. He was her best friend and she was concerned about him. They usually met up after evening meal and would find something fun to do. Most of the time it was fun their elders didn’t approve of, but sometimes it wasn’t. And right now she wanted to see how much trouble he’d gotten into for their little transgression.

 

She had an idea where he was. When he was really upset he’d go to the top of their hill. She just bet he was staring up at the stars. He loved doing that! Wow! If he was there he must have gotten in some real trouble, she thought nervously. She didn't mean for him to get into trouble. She’d just wanted to have a little fun this morning!

 

She climbed up the path that led to the top and sure enough, there he was! She didn’t bother covering her steps, she didn’t want to spook him. Not right now, anyway. Some other time she’d make sure he jumped out of his skin, but not tonight. She made her way up to him and plopped down next to him. He didn’t even acknowledge her! Uh-oh!

 

“What’s wrong, Las?” she asked softly.

 

“Nothing.” he answered.

 

“Come on! Tell me what’s wrong. I couldn’t find you after evening meal. Are you in a lot of trouble? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for you to get into trouble!” she said, contritely.

 

“No, I’m not in trouble.” Legolas sighed.

 

“Then what’s wrong? You can tell me, Las!” she urged.

 

It’s nothing. I...I disappointed my adar today and I don’t like it. He doesn’t get mad when I disappoint him. He doesn’t even try to make me feel bad. But that just makes me feel worse!” Legolas said.

 

“Well, if that’s what you feel then you just have to make it up to him.” Lorni said firmly.

 

“How?” Legolas said glumly.

 

“I don’t know.” she sighed, and then. “When my parents are upset with me I try to get on their good side by being extra nice to them. Like doing my chores when they don’t ask me or doing my best on my studies. Sometimes when I do that one of our Masters will tell them how well I’m doing and that makes them proud of me. Things like that. Is there something you’ve been putting off you know your adar would like or be proud of you for doing?” Lorni asked.

 

“No, and he just wants me to do my best. At everything. I don’t think he expects me to _be_ the best. He just wants me to do _my_ best. And I have to admit there are a lot of things I just don’t care enough about to even _try.”_ Legolas said, and then, “He said he wants to watch me at my archery lesson tomorrow. I like archery, but I haven’t exactly been working at it.” he admitted.

 

“Well, if you like it, why don’t you put in the effort to be really good at it. That might make your adar proud. Any adar would like to think their child is the best at something. Why don’t you just make up your mind to be the best at something. Archery sounds like something you could be the best at.

 

"You’re also really good out in the forest. You can sneak right up on a doe and she never knows you’re there! You may not be allowed to be a forester, but you can train to be one anyway. It would help you when you’re on patrols. You would be able to see if someone has entered our woods who shouldn’t be here or if those from the mannish villages have entered and poached in our lands. What do you think, Las?” she asked, hopefully.

 

Legolas sat up and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He almost always kissed her. And neither one of them thought it was gross anymore. “Oh that’s a fine idea, Lorni! I’ll do it!” he leaned back to look at her appraisingly, “You know, you have a lot a bad ideas, but some of them are really good!” he said happily and leaned in to kiss her cheek again. She pushed back on him playfully, laughing.

 

************************

 

Legolas and Lorni were now seventy and she had been studying to be a forester like her mother. Legolas had been taking the lessons with her, but had thrown himself into learning to master the bow. He also found that he liked the throwing knives and was becoming quite proficient at it. He was adequate with a sword, but he didn’t think he’d ever be a master at it.

 

He and Lorni had also done their best to stay out of trouble. Well, except the Bee Incident, but that had been an honest to goodness accident. They hadn’t meant to destroy that Colony! Now they would be working with Radagast to convince the Queens to return and rebuild their hives. Legolas sighed. How were they going to accomplish that? Only the wizard and his adar could even talk to the things! He could hear the song of the trees, and he loved the forest, but he didn’t have his father’s gift with the creatures within it.

 

Well, he’d have to wait to see the old wizard. His adar had informed both he and Lorni that they were going to Imladris. Legolas liked Rivendell. It didn’t have the trees of the Woodland, but it had the twins and Legolas had fun when he visited the twins. Though he didn’t like how Lord Elrond talked about his adar.

 

He wondered why they spoke that way. He’d asked his adar and he’d just waved his hand and told him not to worry about it. That he was sure it was all a misunderstanding. Thinking back he thought that his adar was very well aware of what Lord Elrond thought of him and he’d decided to dismiss it as unimportant.

 

The only time he’d seen his adar get angry was when Legolas had come back from Rivendell and asked about his daeradar at Dagorlad and was it true that he’d charged early and foolishly got himself and their people killed. Thranduil had angrily said that’s not how it happened and that Lord Elrond hadn’t even been there with them, but in the rear with Gil-Galad.

 

But Thranduil had been there and he could tell him that’s not what happened. When Legolas had asked what exactly had happened a much more calm Thranduil had told him he’d tell him when he was older. But that time was not now. Legolas had wondered when the right time would be. He’d been old enough to hear about his naneth, but not this? But he trusted his adar and knew he’d tell him when he was ready.

 

That time had been last year when Legolas had asked again. He’d been appalled at what he’d heard. It sounded to him their people had been offered up as a blood sacrifice. It was treachery of the worst magnitude! Legolas hadn’t understood how his adar could even associate with the Noldor after that. But Thranduil said those who had been responsible had either died or sailed, so it was of no matter to him. Thranduil hadn’t realized it, but he’d gone up in his son’s esteem with those words, if that were possible.

 

********************************

 

Thranduil and Galion had brought Legolas and Lorni to Imladris to study and get weapons instructions from Glorfindel, who was thought to be the finest warrior in Ennor. He’d seen the looks of suspicion directed at himself and he smirked, knowing from whence it came. His conversation with Radagast some seventy years before had revealed that none of the so-called wise could see him. And apparently not being able to see him meant something bad to them. He thought it just as well. It was none of their business what he did and he preferred they stay well out of his business.

 

Lord Elrond was distant kin to him, being somewhat a fifth cousin or so, as Thranduil’s grandfather, Elmo had been brother to Lord Elrond’s great, great grandfather, Elu Thingol, King of Doriath. Lord Elrond, though, seemed to consider himself a Noldor and had never acknowledge their connection. Which was strange because Lord Elrond had also wed another of Thranduil’s cousins. His third cousin, Celebrian, who was daughter to Celeborn. Celeborn’s naneth and Thranduil’s grandmother had been sisters.

 

Thranduil saw Lord Glorfindel approaching him with Lord Elrond. They both wore a look that made him uneasy. He could see his son, standing to the side with Lorni and the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. There was less than three hundred years separating them in age, so they were all part of the same generation. He and Galion exchanged a look.

 

“King Thranduil!” Elrond called, as he approached. “Lord Glorfindel and I thought it would be educational if you and he demonstrated a bit of sword play. To show the elflings how it’s done. What say you?” Elrond asked, while Glorfindel appraised him with an odd light in his eye.

 

“Really, I’m just here to drop off my son and his friend so they may get some instruction from _you._ I can assure you I would make poor sport for you, my lord.” Thranduil said, having no desire to play at any exhibitions today or any other day. Surely Glorfindel of all people would understand that?

 

“Perhaps he is afeared?” Glorfindel mocked.

 

“You seek to wound my pride? That is your game? To goad me? I’m afraid you’ll have to play another hand for me to acquiesce to your dubious request.” Thranduil said, clearly not about to take the bait.

 

“What if I asked you, ada?” Legolas asked, approaching his adar, for he truly wished to see his adar at a sword skill contest. He knew his adar could fight, he just didn’t know how well, but he also had all the confidence of youth and hero worship, that his adar was the best.

 

Thranduil reached over to touch his son’s face and he smiled. “For you, my son, I’d move the world!” he said with a smile.

 

“Yes, yes! Very touching! Now put up your sword, king of the ragamuffins!” Glorfindel said and while Thranduil was not angry, he was still going to make this arrogant lord eat his words. Nobody insulted his people!

 

They each pulled their sword and Glorfindel immediately tried to use his extra girth to overwhelm the Woodland King. It might have worked except Thranduil was a large ellon himself and the former lord of Gondolin wasn’t as agile as he.

 

Thranduil finally pulled out his second sword and he saw the lord’s eyes widen as Thranduil started to fight in earnest. Glorfindel immediately saw that he was outclassed. Eru! This ellon was perhaps the finest swordsman he’d ever seen! His movements a blur and each strike true.

 

Glorfindel now knew he was being played with. Thranduil could have finished him off over a dozen times by now. He was just putting on a show now. And what a show! At one point Thranduil had pinned his arm and in desperation Glorfindel had grabbed a short-sword and had tried to go for the ellon’s legs.

 

He actually heard Thranduil laugh as he vaulted easily into the air, flipping his body and landing behind the balrog-slayer with one sword at his neck and the other pressed firmly in his back. Both were kill shots. He’d been beaten! He threw down his sword and yielded.

 

Thranduil lowered his swords and he heard his son whooping with glee as he came bounding over to congratulate his adar. Before he could turn to his son, Glorfindel turned and produced a knife and swung the blade towards Thranduil’s throat. Quicker than an eye blink he grabbed the Noldor by the wrist and twisted it until the blade dropped from his nerveless hand. Thranduil didn’t release the hand, but pulled him forward so he could whisper directly into his ear, “That is unworthy of you. If this is the kind of instruction you plan to provide my son I shall take him with me immediately. Do you understand?” Thranduil said with low intensity.

 

Glorfindel, nodded and said, “Forgive me, King Thranduil. You are correct. This is not honorable and I apologize. I swear I will teach your son well.”  Thranduil looked deeply into his eyes and satisfied he released the lord.

 

Legolas ran up and gave his adar a guick hug, “Oh ada! You were magnificent!” he enthused.

 

“Thank you, my son. I’m glad you think so!” Thranduil said, throwing an arm around Legolas’s shoulders and walking him away from the Noldor and over to Lorni and Galion.

 

“But you should know, young lady, that it was your adar who saved me at Dagorlad.” Thranduil said sending a significant look at his friend.

 

Lorni’s face registered her shock and she looked at her adar like he had taken on godlike status in her eyes, “Really, Ada?” she breathed and even the sons of Elrond looked impressed.

 

“Uh…” Galion began, not knowing how to explain all he had done was drag his friend away from his fallen father when he would have stayed there grieving over the felled Oropher.

 

“Yes, really!” Thranduil reasserted. And then looking over at Elrond, said, “Can you put us up for the night, my lord? I’d prefer not to spend the night in the embrace of a mountain pass.” Thranduil said with a smirk, trying not laugh at this shocking breach of etiquette on the part of his host.

 

“Yes! Yes, of course, King Thranduil. I’ll show you to your rooms at once.” Elrond said and led the way to the guest suite he’d had prepared for the king. Legolas and Lorni would be staying in rooms on the second floor for they would be there for the next year.

 

**********************************

 

Legolas and Lorni had been in Imladris for several months and found it not to their liking. They didn’t feel as though they were learning anything. In fact, they felt like they were there on sufferance. These so-called wise ones sat them down and tried teaching them things that they already knew.

 

Sure, they may not have direct knowledge of Nargothrond or Gondolin, but they certainly had first hand knowledge of Doriath and so knew the history of Ennor that stretched back to the Great Awakening at Cuiviénen.

 

Mostly, they were bored. The weapons training was not going as well as it should and they treated Legolas as if he’d never picked up a bow! Both Legoas and Lorni already were better with bow and throwing knives than these Noldor. Any wood elf was better with bow and knives than a Noldor. What they had wanted to learn was some sword skills. But as it was going they would have been better served if they’d somehow convinced Thranduil to teach them, himself! They hadn’t even picked up a sword since they’d arrived!

 

As they were walking out towards the valley, where the trees were, they heard commotion behind them and knew the twins were come upon them. Eru! Those two sounded like a stampede of horses! What was with these Nolder and being so heavy footed? No wood elf would be caught dead making so much noise!

 

They turned to wait for the two and were amazed to find they had been trying to sneak up on them. Eru! They were not very good at this! Lorni and Legolas exchanged a look and leapt up into the waiting embrace of the nearest tree and peered down at the two, who were dumbfounded to find their quarry had escaped.

 

“It looks to me like a couple of clumsy oafs have lost their prey! What say you, Lorni?” Legolas said in a loud, cheerful voice. He was rewarded by two identical faces turned upward in chagrin.

 

“I’d say they made so much noise they have let every yrch in a league know their precise location!” Lorni said just as cheerful and just as loudly.

 

“Oh, you two are no fun!” Elladan exclaimed in exasperation.

 

“Oh ho! We are too fast for you to spring upon us unaware you mean!” Legolas laughed.

 

“We could have found you out had you not jumped into that tree!” Elrohir said sourly.

 

“You could have jumped up here after us!” Lorni smirked.

 

“But we are noldor. We can’t hop around in trees like you Wood Elves.” Elladan insisted.

 

“We’ve had this conversation before, Dan! I don’t know why you all honor that noldor blood so much and discount the rest. You are a little of everything, but you are mostly sindar. Teleri! And we teleri are wood elves.” Legolas said patiently, Lorni snickering beside him.

 

“But my daernaneth is….” Elladan began.

 

“Is half sindar! And her adar is half noldor and half vanyar. If you think about it, that noldor blood is mighty thin, my friend!” Legolas laughed and then he and Lorni decided to quit the conversation and jumped to the next tree, and then the next. The trees bent their branches to accommodate them and they began running through the trees and made their way to the heart of the valley.

 

They came upon a clearing with a deep pool and alit from the trees to enjoy a nice swim. They stripped down to their under-clothes and jumped into the pool, enjoying the cool water on their heated skin.

 

“How are you liking it here so far, Lorni?” Legolas asked.

 

“I don’t like it here, at all! They treat us like rubes. Poor country relations who have never bathed nor learned our letters. I’m getting rather tired of it. I don’t want to stay here an entire year, Las! Can we really learn so much from these people? It seems to me we have better teachers at home! We definitely have better bathing facilities! These people don’t even have running water and _we’re_ the rustics?” Lorni complained.

 

“Yes, I agree with you. And I hate having to bite my tongue when they disparage my daeradar and adar. Especially with regards to Dagorlad! Adar finally told me what really happened there. It sounds to me like Gil-Galad set up our people to die that first battle. Poor Oropher and Amdir! They died and their people, _our_ people, were decimated because of noldorin treachery. Or at the very least, very poor planning!” Legolas said a little bitterly.

 

“Yes, my adar said something like that to me, as well. I don’t know how they can bear to be around the noldor at all, if you ask me.” Lorni said in disbelief.

 

“Well, if I know my adar, he probably thinks those that were at fault are either dead or sailed, and the rest still need to be our allies. He doesn’t believe the Shadow has been defeated. He believes that the eldar must unite rather than tear ourselves apart with petty squabbles.” Legolas said, parroting his father.

 

“Well, whatever your adar wants my adar and naneth will do their best to make it happen.” Lorni said with humor lacing her voice, “Isn’t it funny that when you think about it our parents were probably doing just like us when they were our age! It is as if we were meant to be brother and sister!” she said lightly and was surprised when Legolas pulled her to him roughly.

 

“You are not my sister, Lorni!” he said gruffly, and lowered his head and kissed her lips. She was shocked at first, but then felt something in her fëa answer and she responded eagerly. When they came back up for air they looked deeply into each other’s eyes and smiled, both understanding that they were fëa-mates.

 

Lorni giggled and said, “I wonder if it was this way with my parents?” she asked.

 

“Well, according to my adar, it took them falling into a pit to discover they were meant for each other.” Legolas smirked.

 

“Yes, they told me. I think every elfling wants to know how their parents met.” she said, and then her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she’d said. Legolas had told her what had happened between his parents and the duplicity of his naneth. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Las! You know I would never say anything to hurt you, don’t you?” she said in sorrow.

 

Legolas responded to her words with another long kiss, letting her know that yes, he did know she would always have his back. The two left the pool and laid out upon the grass, chatting while the sun dried them. It was during this conversation that the two hatched a plot that would earn them the ire of their parents - again!

 

************************

 

Thranduil and Galion were going through some business when Captain Tholdir arrived to speak with them. Thranduil bade him enter and asked him what news he had.

 

“I’ve had a message that Prince Legolas and Lady Lalorniel are approaching and are probably about an hour distant.” Tholdir said, with no inflection or emotion in his voice, his face carefully schooled. Which was hard because both ellyns in front of him gaped, slack jawed at him, before recovering themselves.

 

“Have you sent an escort for them?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Yes, Sire. As soon as we identified them I had a guard unit sent to escort them.” Tholdir replied, professional as always.

 

“Very good, Captain. Thank you for informing me. You are dismissed.” And as the Captain turned to go, Thranduil called him back, “Oh! I don’t think I need to request that they are to be brought to us as soon as they arrive at the Halls, do I?” Thranduil asked.

 

“No, Sire. It will be done as you say.” Tholdir said, bowing.

 

“Fine. Fine. You are dismissed, Captain.” Thranduil said.

 

As soon as he left the two friends looked at each other and wondered what in the world their offspring could have been thinking!

 

“I...I have no words.” Galion said, fairly dumbfounded.

 

“Hmmm, well, before we throw them into a pit with nothing but bread and water perhaps we should hear their tale. I strongly disapprove of their actions, but I would hear their reasons first.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

******************************

 

A little over an hour later found the two standing before their adars patiently explaining that Imladris had been a bust and that they’d not only learned nothing but had been treated little better than the yrch. At Thranduil’s lifted brow, Legolas went on to explain.

 

“Adar, they gave us lessons like we were fifteen. As though we knew nothing. That we could have tolerated, but they didn’t teach us what you’d sent us there for in the first place.” Legolas earnestly explained.

 

“Yes, we tried everything. We tried to get them to teach us healing techniques and were refused. We tried to train and they sought to teach us to use the bow as though we had never picked one up before. We tried to learn on our own in their library and they shooed us out like we were naughty elflings. It was very frustrating.” Lorni added.

 

“Plus, we got rather sick and tired of hearing them disparage you and daeradar. Basically, they treated us like we were mental defectives and refused to even listen to us when we tried to reason with them. And I swear to you Adar, we really did try and play along for the most part. But we couldn’t see wasting a whole year when we could actually be learning real things here.” Legolas concluded, and then waited, expecting a lecture on their foolishness.

 

Thranduil and Galion exchanged a glance and then Thranduil told them to go to their chambers and freshen up before they were to meet their adars for lunch in Thranduil’s private dining chamber. The two left to do as they were told.

 

“Well, I’m not sure what to make of this. I feel like I believe them. They would not have left if they were challenged in training. I think they have proven over the years that they thrive with a challenge. That they were treated with such disdain troubles me. I don’t remember Legolas ever complaining or being disinclined to stay at Imladris before. Something has changed there, I think.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

“My Lorni hates being bored. That’s the only thing that would get under her skin. And I know she was looking forward to going to Imladris. This worries me Thran.” Galion said with concern.

 

The two discussed the matter over while they made their way to Thranduil’s dining chamber. They decided they would try and get more information out of their children before deciding what, if anything, they would do. One thing they both agreed with was that it had been less than prudent for them to have made to journey back to the Greenwood on their own.

 

Soon enough the two impulsive youths entered the dining chamber and joined their adars to break their midday fast. The two fell upon their meal with enthusiasm as they were famished from their travel. Thranduil and Galion would ask them careful questions and found to their dismay the youngsters had not acted impulsively. Indeed, as the meal progressed the two were relaxed and readily sharing antidotes of slights and careful neglect that had finally convinced them that they were not wanted there.

 

“You know, adar, we never did see Glorfindel after you bested him when we first arrived.” Legolas said thoughtfully, “At first we thought he had some patrolling duties, but as the months passed with no word…..well.” Legolas said quietly.

 

Lorni was more blunt, “Yes, and what was that all about? Somebody arrives after a long journey and as soon as they step foot on your doorstep announce, ‘Hey! How would you like to fight?’ Who does that?”

 

“Indeed! And then after they are bested go off in a sulk?” Legolas chortled.

 

“Well, the studies were the most annoying part to me. I mean, I wouldn’t have minded if we continued from where we left off here. But they began with Cuiviénen like we didn’t know the history of our own people!” Lorni exclaimed, and then “Besides, I understand that the Noldor have their own perspective over the events of the First Age, but they call the Years of the Stars the Years of the Trees, like that has anything to do with events in Ennor. I know some of them lived in Aman before they returned, though there are very few left of those, but what does that have to do with the eldar living here?” Lorni asserted, Legolas nodding vigorously in agreement.

 

“Indeed!” Thranduil smirked in agreement, “If you were to ask my adar things were very nice until they chased that fallen belan here. Then it seemed all manner of ills befell us.”

 

“History was much easier when you and I were young, Thran. It was the First Awakening at Cuiviénen, first contact with the Belain, The Great Journey and all the sunderings, and then the rising of Tilion and Arien. The End!” Galion said sagely, which caused Thranduil to laugh uproariously as they had had these discussions before.

 

“You always had a very simplistic way of looking at our history, Gal! And you always leave out that part were Morgoth enters our land with the Noldor hot on his heels and all the kingdoms they founded much to Uncle’s chagrin!” Thranduil said chuckling.

 

“And I say now as I said then, ‘What do they matter?’ Besides a few who were right ones, the rest were troublemakers we could have done well without.” Galion said dismissively.

 

“That’s not fair, Gal. They were very fierce fighters and if not for them we would have been overwhelmed by Morgoth long before Elwing and Eärendil made it back to Aman to beg for aid.” Thranduil said a little reproachfully.

 

“Yes, and that help included sinking our home beneath the waves!” Galion stubbornly insisted.

 

“Our home was gone before the land was lost.” Thranduil said softly.

 

“Yes, destroyed by the Noldor!” Galion insisted.

 

“See! _This_ is much more interesting than listening to dry sermons on the greatness of Nargothrond and Gondolin!” Lorni exclaimed to Legolas, who agreed.

 

“I’m sorry your time in Imladris was so distasteful to the two of you, but I cannot condone your foolhardy decision to make the trek back alone. The land is safer than it used to be, but it is still not a safe journey for two who are good with a bow, but not with sword. How would you have defended yourselves if you had been set upon?!” Thranduil said sternly, hitting upon the crux of the matter.

 

“Well, we were hoping to escape the worst of your ire since we did arrive safely. And we encountered no trouble, adar. And we knew it could go ill for us and tried to plan accordingly. The only time we were exposed was in the mountains and on the plains before the Anduin. I was hoping to see some of the Periannath you spoke of, but we did not come across any.” Legolas said in disappointment.

 

“They have been leaving. Going east over the mountains. There are still some left, but they are to our south between the Old Forest Road and our first stronghold of Amon Lanc.” Thranduil said somewhat sadly, for he’d liked the cheerful, diminutive folk. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you left without sending word and without an escort. I’m also assuming you didn’t inform your hosts what your plans were?” Thranduil said with a raised brow.

 

“No adar/sire” was sounded off by the two in unison, both a little crestfallen. They had known they would probably be in trouble for leaving the way they did. But both had decided this was one of those times that whatever punishment they received would be _worth it!_

 

Then Lorni suddenly piped up, “But I’m _not_ sorry! You can give me whatever punishment or chores you’d like but I’ll never be sorry for leaving that place!” she said with such vehemence that both their sires looked at her in shocked surprise. _Eru! Had it been that bad?_

 

Legolas put his hand over hers and the two shared a look of such unhappiness that Thranduil came immediately to a decision, “I’m not going to punish you. Either of you. You’ll spend the rest of the day in rest or to wander around and do as you please and tomorrow you’ll pick your studies as usual. I’ll think of another way for you to pick up some advanced sword skills.” Thranduil said firmly.

 

“Oh, sire! Could you and adar teach us? You are ever so good. We know you’re both busy with realm things, but if you could possibly just help us maybe once a week or so?” Lorni asked hopefully.

 

Their sires looked at one another and exchanged a glance that only those of long friendship could convey and looked back at the youths and nodded to them in unison. They were rewarded by whoops of joy and both received hugs from their offspring before they fairly ran out of the dining chambers.

 

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled.” Galion said happily.

 

“Yes, but I’m still concerned with the treatment they received at the hands of our so-called allies. What in the world possessed Elrond's household to treat them so?” Thranduil exclaimed in dismay.

 

“What do you think? A strongly worded or ironically disdainful letter of thanks?” Galion asked.

 

“I’m of a mind for ironically disdainful.” Thranduil said grimly.

 

********************************

 

Legolas and Lorni made their way out of the Halls and across the bridge to the forest. They made their way to one of their favorite glades that had a brook running through it, one of the many branches that threaded off from the Forest River. They immediately began one of their favorite games of skipping stones across it while they chatted about their talk with their adars.

 

“Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would.” Lorni said cheerfully.

 

“Indeed! I think they were more upset at our treatment there than anything else. Though we should avoid any trouble from now on. I know we were desperate to get out of there, but we really shouldn’t attempt to do such a thing again until we are fully trained!” Legolas said firmly.

 

“Aye! Like several centuries from now!” Lorni smirked. Both of them were simply relieved to be well away from Imladris and were basking in the glow of being home again.

 

*********************

 

They next few decades found the young ones diligently concentrating on both their studies and their advanced weapons training. Legolas was quickly acknowledged as one of the finest archers they had ever produced, much to his adar’s approval and pride! Lorni excelled at the bow, but her real talent was in the throwing knives. Her Throwing Master would brag that she could hit a fly between the eyes at a hundred paces.

 

They also excelled at their studies and spent so much time at it they finished several years ahead of schedule, well pleasing their parents. One thing none realized was the two had been working towards a goal. A goal they hoped would be realized at Legolas’s Century Celebration.

 

Legolas and Lorni had reached their one hundredth begetting day last year and six months ago Lorni had celebrated her Century Celebration by which wood elves commemorated the one hundred and first begetting and their One Century on Ennor. Tonight was Legolas’s and he had arranged to meet with both his adar and Lorni’s.

 

He knocked on his adar’s study door at the arranged time and was bade entry. He entered and stood nervously before his and Lorni’s adars, trying to steady his nerves. _Why was he sweating? Why was he so nervous?_ He thought in a panic.

 

“What is it that concerns you, my son?” Thranduil gently asked. Having no idea what could be causing his son’s nervousness.

 

Legolas blew out a breath he had not known he was holding and blurted out in a rush, “I would like both of your permission and blessings to wed Lalorniel.” and then awaited their reaction with a hint of fear in his eyes.

 

 _“Yes!”_ Thranduil exclaimed, shocking both his son and his friend. “Ah, yes, well, what I mean is, are you sure, my son? And are you sure of her feelings in this matter?” the king inquired having regained his usual composure.

 

“Oh yes, adar! We have both been speaking of this for the last thirty years. We decided to wait until our majority to bring the matter up to you. And it is my duty to approach both of our adars, so I just thought I would ask you both at the same time to, you know, save time.” concluded Legolas blushing furiously much to his adar’s delighted amusement.

 

“If she feels the same way, you have both my permission and blessing, my son.” Thranduil replied and then looked pointedly at his friend.

 

“Mine as well, Legolas, if you both wish for this.” Galion added quickly, mentally adding that he had to go see Meri at once!

 

A radiant smile split the prince’s face as he thanked them both profusely. “If possible, I would like to announce our intentions tonight, at my feast.” Legolas asked shyly.

 

“I have no objections, but let’s give Galion a chance to speak with Lorni and her naneth, if you would, my son.” Thranduil offered.

 

“Of course, adar!” beamed the prince, already knowing the worst was behind him, for he was sure of his Lorni’s affections towards himself. “Well, that is all I wished to speak to you about. May I be dismissed now, please? Or is there anything you require further of me before the feast tonight?” he asked.

 

“Just show up clean, with your hair combed and wearing the clothes I had made for the occasion.” the king replied in a serious tone, though his eyes were lit up with mirth.

 

“Ada!” his son groaned, rolling his eyes. "I am not an elfling any longer, or have you forgotten the purpose of tonight’s events?” he asked in exasperation, while knowing his adar was teasing him. He was at that age when he wanted to be taken seriously as an adult, not realizing he would never be taken seriously and would always be counted as the “baby-adult.”

 

“Go, go and try not to allow your friends to challenge you to any drinking games before this evening.” Thranduil waved his hand at his son, dismissing him. He wanted to talk to Galion about this turn of events.

 

“Yes, adar!” sighed Legolas, conceding defeat and promptly excused himself.

 

Once the door closed Thranduil turned to his friend and exclaimed “They want to wed! Is this not wonderful news, my friend?!”

 

Galion just looked at his Gwador and smiled, “I had no idea you approved of such a match, Thran.”

 

Thranduil looked at his sworn brother incredulously, “Why in the world would I oppose it? You should know better than anybody why I would want my son to be happy above all else!” he said reproachfully and a little hurt by the implied slight. As though he would ever put his son through the same pain he endured with an arranged marriage purely for political purposes.

 

Galion gasped, and grabbed Thranduil's shoulder and exclaimed, “Oh course you would! Please forgive my thoughtlessness. It was cruel!” Taking a deep breath he sighed, “Well, I need to go see Meri and Lorni. Like as not they were already aware of this whole business and you and I were the last to know. As usual!” he concluded with a chuckle.

 

“Indeed! Come and see me afterwards. I really would like to make the announcement tonight and then arrange for the betrothal ceremony as quickly as possible." A thought occurred to him, "Do you think it would be possible to combine both events, tonight?” Thranduil asked speculatively. “That would be some Begetting Day gift for my son, don’t you think? Much better than the bow and knives I had made for him.” he added with a grin.

 

“Yes, why not?" replied Galion, liking the idea. "But we don’t have the rings.” he added dejectedly, a little let down. For a moment he had felt young again as though he and his friend were planning one of their pranks of old.

 

Thranduil thought for a moment and then said with a mischievous grin, “We can use my parent’s betrothal rings. I even have their marriage rings for when the time comes.” he added with a pleased smirk.

 

“Oh, Eru! That would work. We’re really going to do this? Tonight?” he breathed, excitement beginning to take hold of him. “I have to find Meri!” he said walking towards the door. “We will meet you back here shortly.” And he was out the door.

 

Thranduil grinned and headed towards his chambers to retrieve the rings. They would do the binding when they made the announcement. He could not wait to see his son’s face when he realized he was becoming betrothed right then and there.

 

He stopped for a moment wondering if what he was planning was a cruel prank on his unsuspecting son, and then shook himself. _Nah!_  This would save his son the jittery nerves of planning both a Betrothal Ceremony _and_ a Binding Ceremony! And he continued on his way.

 

*****************************

 

Thranduil made the usual toasts congratulating his son on reaching his Century on Ennor and gave the usual speech about how his life would change as he entered the years of adulthood. As he waited for the polite applause and shouted out well wishes to die down, Thranduil caught Galion and Meri’s eyes and they came up to the dias with their confused and unsuspecting daughter.

 

Legolas assumed that they were going to announce that he and Lorni would be officially courting. But those weren’t the words coming out of his father’s mouth. Legolas felt a ringing in his ears and a fog settle over his eyes as his adar and Lorni’s parents got into position for a Betrothal Ceremony. _Oh Eru No! This wasn’t happening!_ He thought in a panic!

 

He looked at his Lorni and saw the same numb look upon her face and that this was catching her in surprise as well. Then Legolas came back to himself and clasped her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. They could do this! They were fëa-mates! They were meant for each other! And he saw an answering twinkle in her eyes. _Fine! They would do this!_

 

And they did! It was done and they were officially Betrothed to the utter delight of their people. Wood Elves will look for any reason to make merry and this evening they had planned to make merry for joy of their Prince reaching his First Century! But that he'd also become Betrothed? Well! Now they truly had cause to make merry as only wood elves could merry make!

 

“You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that your adar is king, my adar his aide and my mother the best forester in the realm, I would absolutely insist we have the worst parents on Ennor! I mean, who does that?!!” Lorni said as she glided across the room in the arms of her betrothed.

 

Legolas chuckled in agreement, “I’ll bet you anything that it was my adar’s idea!” he said as he led her across the floor, “It has _him_ written all over it. Plus, these,” he said as he wriggled his fingers, his betrothal ring catching the light off the mithril, “Were my grandparents rings.”

 

“You know there are times your adar becomes an elfling at the least provocation. Have you ever noticed that?” Lorni asked, laughing.

 

“Of course I have! Try living with it!” Legolas exclaimed, laughing as well.

 

It was fine. Yes, their adars had pranked them. Lorni’s naneth had even been involved. Legolas could well imagine what they had been like as elflings together in Menegroth! _Eru!_ But thanks to their little prank their betrothal ceremony was out of the way and he and his Lorni could look forward to their binding ceremony in a years time.

 

*************************

 

A year later found them all gathered for the Binding Ceremony of Legolas Thranduilion and Lalorniel Galioniel. Lord Elrond and his family, as well as Lord Celeborn and his bond-mate, Lady Galadriel were a few who had traveled to be present for the wedding. Thranduil had strongly been tempted to send an announcement but not an actual invitation to attend.

 

The only dig Thranduil allowed himself was to profusely thank Lord Elrond, again, for the care he'd taken of his two most precious treasures while they had been in his care. He was gratified by the look of shame that crossed that lord's face. 

 

King Thranduil presided over their ceremony as they exchanged their vows before Eru, with Galion and Merilwen, the parents of Lorni bearing witness.

 

The two looked resplendent in matching woodland green, with Legolas in dark grey breeches and black boots, dark green tunic, with a gold robe with a matching dark green embossed leaf pattern throughout the fabric and clasped at his throat with a golden leaf. His golden hair was worn down, without his usual warriors braids, and adorned with his golden ernil circlet.

 

Lorni wore a matching dark green gown with gold leaves embossed at the hem, around the collar and around the cuffs, her copper hair swept up in a braided crown with adamant pins, that had belonged to Thranduil’s mother, securing it in place making her hair sparkle with every move of her head.

 

Their vows exchanged, Thranduil then presented them to the Woodland Realm as Bound before Eru forever and ever and a roar of approval swept through those assembled. The feasting then proceeded and the wood elves made merry as only wood elves can merry make!

 

*************************

 

The following year brought forth their firstborn! A son they named Lassion, that is Son of the Leaf - which caused Thranduil to raise a brow, and he was the image of his father with golden hair and green eyes. Three years later they brought forth identical twin daughters, Cellilas and Collelas, which is red-gold leaf, and they had red-gold hair and the blue eyes of their mother.

 

“Son, why have you named your children after a bunch of leaves? I didn’t mean to start a trend when I gave you your name!” Thranduil asked in amusement.

 

Legolas raised a finger and declared, “Not my fault! I didn’t name any of them!” and at his adars questioning look, explained, “Lorni didn’t have an easy time during either of her pregnancies and as you know, her deliveries were hard ones, as well. I sincerely believe she named them thusly so I’d never forget that what she went through to bring them forth was all my fault!” he concluded, causing his adar to laugh in great amusement.

 

“Adar? Why did you name me green leaf?” Legolas asked.

 

“One blew in the window of your nursery and landed on your face. You laughed at it and….well, that’s all there was to it.” Thranduil said shrugging his shoulders and looked apologetically at his son.

 

Legolas just stared at his father for a moment before he burst out into laughter. “Oh, ada! That is just so _you!”_

 

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or not.” Thranduil quipped.

 

“No, ada! That is what makes you so endearing. To everybody! You must never change!” Legolas said with eyes alight with soft affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nan - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Eldar - Elven Race  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King  
> Ernil - Prince  
> Ion/Iel - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - my son  
> Iel nin - my daughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Elfling - Young elf (child)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Daeradar - Grandfather


End file.
